


the final countdown

by classycaptain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Everybody Lives, Everybody comes back, Gen, Irondad, Soulmate AU, Thanos' Snap, The first chap is sad but the other is happier, The other snap, Tony's POV, Two Shot, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycaptain/pseuds/classycaptain
Summary: "It was a weird feeling. Knowing when your soulmate would die. The countdown on his wrist was a cold reminder of how little time he had left with the person he was supposed to love the most.Tony was pretty sure his soulmate was Pepper, with her strawberry blonde hair and sassy atitude, she was everything he could ever’ve asked for. But the countdown on his wrist was almost over, and he was scared every single day."Or a fic where everyone gets their soulmate's death countdown on their wrists. Tony thinks his is Pepper's, but an alien invasion and a purple guy's snap may change everything.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	the final countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I saw this prompt at @irondad-fic-ideas on Tumblr and decided to try it out! Hope you like it!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: English isn't my first language so if anything is wrong, please warn me and I'll correct it right away <3

It was a weird feeling. Knowing when your soulmate would die. The countdown on his wrist was a cold reminder of how little time he had left with the person he was supposed to love the most.

Tony was pretty sure his soulmate was Pepper, with her strawberry blonde hair and sassy atitude, she was everything he could ever’ve asked for. But the countdown on his wrist was almost over, and he was scared every single day.

When it came to 24 hours, he cried alone in his bathroom while she slept. He wasn’t ready to lose her, not when they were getting married. She was still young. What could possibly happen?

It was almost morning when he got back to bed and hugged her like she was the only person left in the world. Because, in the quiet atmosphere of their bed, she was.

Surprisingly, that night, he’d dreamed of a baby with brownish hair and glowy eyes. _Morgan._

§

When he woke up and his countdown marked 12 hours, he decided to stand by her side the whole day. He could protect her, it was his duty. He was _Iron Man_ for all sakes! Maybe his mark had a glitch that would fix itself as soon as it ended. Nothing ever happened normally with him anyways.

So, when Pepper asked if he wanted to go for a walk at Central Park, he agreed with a smile on his face, like he always did. It was just a normal day. Nothing would happen.

He told her about his dream and she laughed about it, but he knew she was thinking about it too, just by the way she’d looked at him. She had plans, she wouldn’t die that day, it wasn’t scientifically possible.

But then the wizard appeared, and everything went downhill from there.

The alien invasion, the stones, space, _The kid following him like an idiot_ , it all took his attention from what was really important, and it was Pepper.

The pain of being stabbed and the quiet after the fight brought his attention to his own wrist. _Two minutes_. Maybe it wasn’t his soulmates countdown, maybe it was his own.

That thought brought some peace to his own self. It wasn’t Pepper who was gonna die, it was him. She would live a long, fulfilling life, like she should.

The world was getting a little fuzzy.

Peter helped him up.

_Peter._

Peter would be with Pepper. The kid seemed fine, he would also live a long life. Tony hoped he hadn’t traumatized that boy as much as it seemed. Peter deserved so much better. He was the best of them all.

_One minute and thirty seconds._

“Something's coming” the antenna girl said, before turning into dust.

“Quill…” The blue man said, and disappeared.

Tony looked around, fixing his gaze on Peter for a quick second. The kid seemed so confused. Tony was too, realization coming to him.

This was it, this is how he was going to die.

Starlord made the same move as his peers.

“Steady, Quill” Tony told him.

“Oh, man…” and Starlord was gone.

“Tony" Strange’s voice caught his attention. _One minute_ “There was no other way”

And disappeared.

_Forty-five seconds._

Tony closed his eyes, his turn was coming, he could feel it.

“Mr. Stark” said Peter, with a shaky voice, making Tony stare at him with wide eyes “I-I don’t feel so good.”

_Oh, No… Not you too._

“You're okay” he tried saying, tried to calm the kid, but his voice faltered.

“I don’t know what’s happening… I… I don’t…” Peter threw himself in Tony’s arms gripping like his life depended on it. Tony saw the fear and pain in the boy’s eyes as water filled them. The man was sure he looked the same “I don’t wanna go… Please sir… I don’t wanna go”

Tony didn’t have the strengh to hold Peter anymore, so he placed the boy on the ground, holding his head. _This wasn’t right._

Peter looked at him, _really looked_.

“I'm sorry”

And he turned to dust.

Tony closed his eyes and waited for his turn as the blinding pain erupted in his chest. He was sure it wasn’t from the stab wound. It was a different pain. So big and so raw and he’d never felt anything like that before. It was like his life was being stripped away from him, A gunshot right onto his heart, a darkness he would never get away from.

He didn’t fade away. It wasn’t his countdown.

“He did it” the blue girl said. A quick sentence. A desperate meaning.

They lost.

Tony lost.

Peter was gone, and so was Pepper.

He let his tears fall once again.

§

The blonde woman came on the 30th day and saved them.

Well, “saved” was a very complex term. It wasn’t saving, he’d never be saved.

The ended countdown on his wrist proved that.

So, when they landed and Pepper came running straight to his arms, he only felt numb.

Peter’s picture appeared inside.

Realization dawned over Tony.

It wasn’t Pepper.

It was Peter.

He passed out before he could even feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give some feedback! It makes my day!!
> 
> Next chapter will be Peter's return. I'm hoping to post it tomorrow <3


End file.
